Chrysanthemum's Golden Petels Fall
by Aniki4evah
Summary: Kiku has a dark past he tries to forget. But when Yao goes missing, What memories will it bring back? What is Arthur and Alfred Planing this time? How will Kiku cope with his these two? The Asian Ninja Society wont lose Kiku Today. Full Summry inside! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kurisuchi of the ANS (Asian Ninja Society), looked up from her desk at the light rapping at her door. "Yes?" She called out. A fellow ninja came in her office, worried expression on his face. "What's the matter?" She asked alarmed by his face. "Well Madam, It would seem that one of our own has gone missing." He informed handing her a file. She took the folder and looked at the cover where she saw a photo of a young man pasted in the corner. "What do you know?" She asked him. "Only that he is from squad 3 and he went missing around 3:35Am last night." He said. She opened the folder to read that his name was 'Yao Wang of China'. She continued to read,

'Yao Wang of China.'

'Level 6'

'Leader of squad 3'

"Interesting… When was the last time someone saw him?" … "At 3:30Am Last night when he traded watch shifts." … "Well we need to find him." She pulled out A folder of one of her best ninja's. "We will send Kiku Honda of Japan to find him. Send him in here." She ordered. The man left with a bow.

Kiku left right away to find Yao. He wore his white Kimono with his white Kanata, Both saying he is from squad 1 and that he is Leader of the squad at a level 10. He ran into the surrounding forest knowing that it's the only way to leave the area. He stopped at a tree needing a moment to breath. He took a deep breath and looked around his surroundings. He thought it was a very peaceful place. He closed his eye's to listen to the bird's song. His thought's of peace were quickly interrupted by a large BANG sound. He quietly ran towards the noise.

He quickly came across a small house that used to be the base for ANS when it was smaller. Now it was a deserted little shamble. Kiku sensed three life forms in the building. He slipped his mask over his head. It covered every thing on his face except his eyes. He drew out his sword unknowingly that the people inside knew he was there. He stalked up to the window and peeked inside. He saw one person lying on the floor. It was Yao. Kiku widened his eyes in shock when he saw him. He looked so dead. Kiku slipped the window open and slid inside. He put his Kanata back in the sheath and went to Yao's side. He was breathing. Kiku let out a sigh of relief. Yao turned over to see Kiku and smiled at the sight of his younger brother. But frowned when he saw the men who captured him Behind Kiku. Kiku turned around only to be meet with a gun pointed at the between his eyes. "About time you got here." One said. "Indeed." Replied the one with the gun. Kiku mentally slapped himself for letting his guard down for even a moment. "We have been waiting for you, Kiku Honda." Kiku looked surprised at the sound of his name. No body outside his family or the ANS knew his name. "Surprised we know your name no?" said the one with the gun. "It didn't take much you see. We have been watching you for two hole weeks after all. So your name wasn't hard to find out." He continued with a smirk. "Your not much for talking eh?" The other said. The other cocked his gun and pointed it at Yao's head. "We will make you a deal. We wont blow his head off if you stay. Then we will let him go unharmed. What do ya say?" The other said to him. Kiku looked defeated. He did not want his brother to die so he had no choice. "… Fine. But he must leave unharmed." He told them. "Perfect." The gun man said. They picked up Yao who looked at Kiku pleadingly, but Kiku ignored his silent plea's. They closed and locked the door. What Kiku didn't know was that when they got outside, the men knocked Yao in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Gun man took him back to the ANS and dumped him outside it.

When they got back, it was already getting dark. Kiku's stomach growled at the emptiness of it. Kiku ignored it though. The two unknown men came into the room with a platter of food for him. "We brought you dinner." He said and put it down in front of Kiku. He looked at it and looked up at the men. "I don't think it very fair that you two know my name, and I not know your's." Kiku said a-matter-of-factly. "Oh right. I'm Alfred F. Jones." said the one with blue eye's and glasses. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Charmed." Said the other who was holding the gun. His eye's a emerald green and thick eye brows. "I see." Kiku responded half heartedly. Kiku still hadn't touched the food. His honor wouldn't stand for it. Nor would his pride.

After there introduction's, they went on trying to have a talk with him. Kiku would only occasionally nod not caring what the other was saying. 'I wonder if Yao is alright. Or if he made it home.' Kiku thought to himself. Kiku was getting bored with the chatting and decided to change the conversation. "Uh-huh… Any way, If you don't mind me asking, how old are you two?" he asked the most random conversation he could think of. "Well, I'm 21." said Alfred. "27." said Arthur. "I see." Kiku said. "How old are you?" Alfred asked. "… 16 …" Kiku said shyly. He hated telling people about himself. He feels it like giving away personal information. "Oh." Alfred said. After that a long string of silence. "Well were going to bed. Follow me to your room." Arthur said.

Kiku followed him down a hallway to a room. He opened the door to find that it was his old room when this was the ANS base. "Night." Arthur said and closed the door. Kiku listened as he heard the door lock. Kiku slumped down on the bed. He took of his sash that held his sword and his shoes and socks. He layed on top of the cover's thinking that rescue was hopefully on the way.

**Chapter 1, Begin Mission: Capture **


	2. Chapter 2

_WITH THE ANS_

Yao was currently laying in the infirmary wing of the ANS. The captain came in his room and sat down in the chair next to him. Yao looked up to her with a pained expression. "You have to save him…" Yao told her. "Where is he? Do you know?" She asked. "I… I don't remember…" Yao said sadly. "How about, who took him? Or who captured you?" She continued. "No… I don't remember anything!" Yao yelled holding his head. "It's OK." She said reassuringly. "We will find him." She finished. "I know something bad is going to happen," Yao began. "You need to find him fast. He is in danger, I know it!" He told her. "You rest." She said laying him back on the bed by pushing his shoulder down. "And before you know it, Kiku will be back in your arm's." She said with a smile. "Please bring my little brother home to me." Yao said drifting off into sleep. "I will. I promise." And with that she got up and left.

_BACK WITH KIKU_

Kiku blinked his eye's a couple of time's to wake up. He shot up in alarm when he saw this wasn't his room. He looked around the well furnished room to spot a small table in the middle of the room. He swung his skinny leg's over the bed side and slipped his wooden platform shoe's on and walked over to the table. There was a plate of food there with tea and a note. Kiku sipped the tea but refused the food. He picked up the note and read it.

_Morning sunshine ~!_

Hurry and eat! And then look in the wardrobe to the left and put it on alright? Oh By the way, don't worry about your sword. It's in a nice clean spot. When you finish dressing, come down the stairs and into the living room OK?

Sincerely and Forever Your's,

Arthur Kirkland

Alfred F. Jones

Kiku looked all around the room for his poor Kanata. He had received it from his mom who was dieing in front of him when he was fourteen. With her last breaths she had told him, 'Go to the ANS. They will care for you. Take my sword so they know who you are. Revenge me Kiku. I L-love you, Kiku.' then she put on a small smile and died. Kiku Held back tears as he thought about it. His mother's soul was in that sword. He always feels her presents around him when wiled. He wanted it _Back Now. _He busted the door open and sped down the stairs. When he made it to the living room, Alfred went to greet him, but Kiku cut him short. "Give it back." He said sternly. "Give what back?" Arthur said with a smirk. "You know damn well what." He said threw his now gritted teeth. "Give me my Kanata back, _now._" Kiku hissed. "Give me one reason why I should." Alfred said. "Because… Because…" Kiku's face softened and frowned. He blinked back tear's. "No reason huh?" Arthur said. "Maybe we should throw it away." Alfred said. A tear fell from Kiku's eye. He fell to his knee's. "Wha-" Kiku interrupted him with a sob. "Please give it back… It's more special to me the anything… Please let me have it back…" Kiku sobbed. "Please!" Kiku shot his head up and looked them in the face's. "It's the only thing I have left of her…" He said with his head down quietly. "Of who?" Arthur asked. "M-my… Mother… She died giving it to me… please…" Arthur and Alfred looked at each other with pained expressions knowing they hurt him by taking it. Arthur got up and walked to the back. He came back with Kiku's sword and handed it to Kiku. Kiku's face brightened when he saw it and took it from him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you…" Kiku held it close to him as if It was his life. Which it kinda was. Kiku was still sobbing but now with relief. Then suddenly he felt dizzy. His vision was blurry and was crossing. Then it hit him. '_That tea was drugged!' _He thought hazily falling to the floor. He was unconscious on the floor. Arthur and Alfred knew he would be out for a while. Now was the time. Arthur picked him up bridle style. Kiku still held on to his Kanata. Alfred opened the door for Arthur. They walked out of the house to a truck. Arthur laid Kiku in the back seat and seat belted him. Then he got in the driver's seat as Alfred got in the passenger seat. Then, the three sped off to a new place.

Chapter 2, Mission 2: Remember!


	3. Chapter 3

AT THE ANS

Yao had been released from the clinic and was back in his room, in which he use to share with Kiku. He smiled when he thought about how he and him use to turn on flashlight's and use sign language to tell joke's and how they would try to muffle their laugh's. But he frowned when he thought about when Kiku came here. How depressed he was. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

_It had been raining that day. October 14__th__ 1985 3:54am. Yao was 18 then. He had been there for three years practicing to become a great ninja. There was a hesitant knock at the front double doors. When Captain Kurisuchi (she was 20 then) went to answer the door, Yao peeked around the corner to see a smaller looking Japanese boy there. He looked muddy in the rain. He had a shaggy bowl hair cut that was a deep raven color. His face was pail and his deep brown eye's wide. His white cheeks were tear stained. In his small hands he held a black and gold Kanata much like the one the captain's friend from the other ninja society had. No when he thought about it, he looked much like her. But it was a passing thought. Captain ushered him to come inside. When he was inside, Captain closed the door and put her hand on his back as she lead him to her office. Yao, being as curios as he was, followed quietly. _

_Yao listened as they talked. "Now, where are you from?" Captain said quietly. "F-from the northern society. We were ambushed, and every one fought, but no one lived." The boy sobbed. "What's your name?" she asked. "Kiku Honda…" He said. When Yao thought about it, he said in his mind, 'That mean's Chrysanthemum… what a nice name.' "And how old are you?" She continued. "I will be 15 next February." he told her. After a long pause, the Captain said, "Your Suri's boy, aren't you?" she said. "Yes, when she… lay dieing on the floor, she said for me to come here, and to take this," He showed her his mothers Kanata, "so that way you recognized me. She said I would be safe here." He told her. "You are safe here, Kiku," She got up and hugged him where she and him cried for his mother. After word's, She said, "Come on, we will put you with someone to room with." Yao got up and ran to his room. Not moments later she came in with Kiku following. "Yao, this is Kiku Honda. He will be rooming with you for now on." Yao got up off his bed and walked over to him. "Nihau, I'm Yao Wang." He bowed. "Konnichiwa, I'm Kiku Honda." He said quietly. "Yao show him where clothes are, he needs a change. Good night you two." And she left._

Yes, Yao remembered what He said to him.

"_You were the one outside the door yes?" He asked knowingly. Yao looked at him astonished. Not even Captain knew when he was there! How did this kid know? "H-how did you know I was there?" He asked amazed. "I felt you spiritual power. My mother Taught me how." Kiku said with a small smile, but it quickly faded. He sat down on the other bed. He clutched the Kanata until his small knuckles where white. "Are you OK?" Yao asked in a worried tone. "I… I just need rest is all." Kiku said. It wasn't a complete lie. "Oh well here, you can where this." Yao said as he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a black and white Kimono and handed it to him. "It may be a bit big for you but it's clean." Yao said with a smile. Kiku took it from him and went to the small bathroom connected to the room. Yao listened to the sink running and shutting off. When Kiku came back out, he looked like a knew person. His face was clean now and was wearing a fresh non-blood stained Kimono. After Kiku sat down on the bed Yao said, "How old are you?" Yao asked. He had heard earlier, but didn't remember. "I'm 14." Kiku said. "How about you?" Kiku asked. "18." Yao said proud. After a moment of silence, Yao said. "Your going to be my little brother from now on. OK?" Kiku seemed happy about the thought. He never had siblings before. "Sure, that sound's nice." Kiku said._

And since then, they were. Always together. Forever. And Yao didn't intend that to change.

Chapter 3, Mission: Thinking Back


	4. Chapter 4

WITH KIKU

Kiku woke up to see a hole new surrounding. He laid there, felling to weak to stand up. And then he remembered. 'Those jerks drugged me and brought me here! Damn!' He shot up only regretting it when his head spun. He slowly laid back down. Just then the door opened. It reviled Arthur in the door way with Alfred close behind. "Morning. Sleep well?" Alfred asked pushing pass Arthur. "Yes, thanks to your damn drug." Kiku spat out. "Oh well…" Alfred and Arthur shuffled quietly with there feet feeling the dark hatred Kiku was string at them with. "Ahem. Well we brought you breakfast." Arthur spoke up holding out the tray he was carrying. "Well I'm sorry to inform you, I'm not interested in being drugged by rigged tea again. Thanks though." Kiku said threw clenched teeth. "Its not drugged. See?" Alfred took a sip from the cup. "Totally Fine!" he said after swallowing it. "I'm not in the mood for food right now." Kiku said. Just then Kiku's stomach let out a deprived groan. Kiku's face went red. "When was the last time you ate?" Arthur asked. "I-I don't know…" Kiku's stomach groaned again. Louder then last time. Kiku hid his face in his hands. "You really should eat." Alfred spoke up. "I don't want any." Kiku said throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. Just doing that sent Kiku's vision in a blur. He clenched his teeth and held his head with his left hand while the other clenched the white sheets. Both blonds sprinted to his side only to be rejected at once. "Don't touch me!" Kiku exclaimed. Kiku groaned as his stomach did a back-flip. "Where's the bathroom?" Kiku asked shaky. "Why?" Alfred asked. "Because unless you want me to vomit on you, then I suggest you tell me." Kiku spat out. They pointed at the door in the corner of the room. Kiku got up on unsteady feet and used the wall to guide him to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him and look at the mirror's reflection of himself. He gasped at how he appeared. His face was paler then usual. His black bangs stuck to his clammy forehead. He noticed that his Kimono was messy and falling off. He decided he need a bath. His stomach still hurt but not as bad. He unlocked the door and opened it to have Arthur and Alfred fall in. "Cant I do any thing without you two trying to sneak a peak?" Kiku asked irritated. "Any way, I want to bathe now. I need Clothes'. Got any?" He asked.

When Kiku got the Clothes' he closed and relocked the door. He sighed and put the new outfit on the counter and turned on the water. When the bath was full, he turned off the water and striped of his Kimono and neatly folded it and put it on the floor. He slid into the warm water with a wave of pleasure. He felt like he hadn't bathed in a week.

BACK AT THE ANS

Kurisuchi desperately sent letters to all of the other Ninja Society's. But that was two day's ago. She waited for the mail on the porch. When she saw the special delivery boy that was used for Ninja Society's. He handed her all her mail and ran away. "Let's see… Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Mysteries Letter?" She looked it over and saw the waxed symbol of the northern NS and popped it open. She had to read the letter several time's over before it clicked in her mind.

'Dear Captain Kurisuchi of the West NS,

I was skeptical at first when I heard your best ninja has gone missing. I was terrified when I heard that he was Suki Honda's boy! Well I just wanted to tell you that I saw smoke coming from the old Western ANS. I wanted to know if anyone was sent up there? But an even weirder thing was that one of my own said that a black truck was seen leaving the place only but yesterday. That's all I know.

Stay in contact!

Sincerely,

Captain Suichi Of the South NS

P.S…

I hope you find him.'

Kurisuchi immediately pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to respond.

'Dear Captain Suichi of the South NS,

Thank you for this valuable information. I'm sending Some of my own to inspect now. I would like it if you would also send some of your own out to look out for the old South ANS. If Kiku was at the old West ANS but isn't now… that only lead's me to suspect he would be at the South. I will check the East post as well. I will not let harm come to Suki's son. Not even if it cost my life. I made a promise I intend to keep.

I will stay in contact.

Sincerely,

Captain Kurisuchi of the West NS'

The only thing that Kurisuchi didn't know… was that Kiku was actually at the North NS.

BACK AT THE NORTH NS

Arthur sat down on the couch in the lobby. Alfred sat in an arm chair in front of him. "What are we going to do? He is clearly not going to eat." Arthur said. "Well obviously… Why is he so stubborn?" Alfred replied. "Well it's his pride of course. But what I don't understand is… Why would he cry over a thing such as a sword?" Arthur Questioned. "I think he lied about the whole 'mother' thing." Alfred said bluntly. "I don't know. With Asians, I think it's natural to pass such thing down such as swords. Even to children. And also think of this… He has his sword back… Why hasn't he killed us and fled? He is obviously strong enough to do it." Arthur resorted. "Your right!" Alfred exclaimed.

Kiku was dressed again and laid in the bed. He had found his sword in a wardrobe in the room and clutched it tight. His stomach growled again. He held his Stomach pleading it to shut up. He decided to get up and walk around, but as soon as he stood up, he fell to his knee's. His arm's shook under his weight. His arms gave out quickly and he collapsed to the ground.

He cursed silently as he was NOT going to call for those stupid Teme's to help him. He would help himself. 'If only I could…' "Got… to … get… up…" Kiku vision blurred and faded slowly… to black.

Chapter 4, Mission: Relocate!


	5. Chapter 5

WITH KIKU

_**Kiku stood alone in dark room. A spot light came down over him. Another showed in the distance. A women stood with her back facing him. Her hair was long and black. She spoke out, "Kiku… Why have you left us?" Then suddenly, several other lights came on with Yao, Captain, and his father. Then it hit him. "M-mother?" He called out. She turned around to reveal she didn't have a face. The other's turned around only to look the same. "W-what? Left?" Blood splattered across his face. Everyone's bodies decayed in front of him. With a pail shriek of fright, **_He woke up.

Kiku laid in his bed dazed. He had a wet wash cloth on his head.The door cracked opened to reveal Green eyes. "Oh, good your up. We were starting to get worried about you." Arthur said walking in with a tray of food. "Well you 'worry' and or 'care' is wasted on me." Kiku said a matter-of-factly tone. Arthur sat down in a chair next to the bed with a sigh. "I brought you some food." Arthur said holding out to him. "I'm not going to. Teme. I mean, really? If I haven't eaten yet, then I'm obviously aren't going to now. You can have it though." Kiku said bluntly. Arthur looked at Kiku sadly. "Please eat. You already passed out once… You need food in you body. I wont let you _die_ because of your pride." Arthur said. "Well _excuse_ me. I'm not the one trying to force a 16 year old to eat. You want to talk about pride? How about, where's your's? Why do you keep trying? I'm not going to eat you damn food and that's FINNAL." Kiku said crossing his arms. Arthur's face grew sterner and sterner with every word that flew out of Kiku's mouth. "Pride is not worth dying over!" Arthur yelled. "Not where I'm from… so _kutabare!_" (go to hell!). Arthur wasn't sure what that meant… but he knew it wasn't pleasant. "I'm not sure what you just said, But I don't care. So RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" Arthur said as he slammed the door. Kiku flinched at the door slamming shut. He looked at the door sadly.

"Why is my life always the difficult one?" He asked no one in particular.

"He's as stubborn as a bloody child!" He told Alfred. "What do you mean? What happen up there?" Alfred asked gesturing to the stairs. "That damn kid that's what. He told me off about my pride, about eating, and then cussed me out in Japanese! Why did we kidnap him in the first place?" He said. "Wow he cussed you out? Huh. Well were doing this 'cuz Ivan told us to. And what he say's go's. But I'm worried Arthur." Alfred told him. "Why?" he asked. "Because Ivan is the one that assassinated all of that kid's home."

Chapter 5, Mission: Recover!


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Arthur said stunned. "Yeah. Apparently, he was in love with the captain of the south Ninja Society. Which is where that kid is from. The women he fell in love with was his _mother_.. Which isn't good. Because the hole reason he killed them all was because his mom rejected him when he proposed to her. _Because she was pregnant with Kiku. Another man's child. _So out of jealousy,_ Ivan killed him. The man she was with. _Kiku was 14 when he decided that if he wasn't good enough for her, _no one was._ So he wiped out every one including her. Except, Kiku. Also, did you see the scar on his leg when we changed him? It was shaped like an 'I'. Obviously for 'Ivan'. Which means 'I'm coming back for you.' So he hired us to grab this kid, and hand him over to him, so he could finish the job. At least that's what I think he is going to do."

Arthur stared at Alfred while explaining this tale. He hadn't know that's why they were hired. Arthur suddenly became worried. "When did he say he was coming to come get him?" Arthur asked. "In one week. We don't have long." Arthur looked up at Alfred as he got up. "Long to do what?" Arthur asked dumbfounded. "To make Kiku trust us. We can help him. I know it." Arthur stood up. "You idiot! If he killed a hole god damned ninja society, I think he could take us down to!" Arthur said to Alfred.

Kiku laid in his bed and pondered over what had just happened, _'Maybe I should apologize… but I don't want to look weak in front of them, besides, he started it. But, I already killed my pride when I cried the other day. _Over a sword. _But it is important to me… It's all I have left after all. They don't understand. But I kind of wish they did… Maybe they will come to understand as time flow's by. Wait… Why would I care if they do or not? It's not like I care. But still… No. There my _Kidnappers _after all. I shouldn't care about them. And yet… There hair… There eye's… It's nothing like what I have. I never saw such vivid colors on a person. Blue and Green Eye's? Yellow Hair? All I see is brown or black hair. And Brown and Black eye's. They are beautiful in a way…' _

Kiku blushed furiously at that thought. "What the hell did I think that for?" He said out loud.

A knock at the door startled him out of his embarrassing thoughts. "Umm Kiku? Can we come in?" It was Alfred's voice. '_his voice is nice to… AGH SNAP OUT OF IT!' _Kiku face palmed at that thought. "Sure Whatever." He said out loud. Alfred opened the door. Alfred sat down on the chair next to bed. "Um… Kiku… I want to be your friend. Like a good one." Kiku stared at him like he just asked him if he loved him. Kiku blushed. "To be… perfectly honest… I would prefer that as well. I don't like enemy's." Kiku said. "Really? This is great! Ok lets start by figuring out one another." Kiku was also very happy. "Hai. I think that would be best." he said. "Ok I'll start. I know your name is Kiku Honda, and that your 16, and that you are Asian… so… Oh I know! Can you play any instruments? I can play trumpet." He said proud. "Hai I can. Flute and shamisen." Kiku said. "What's that?" Alfred asked dumbfounded. Kiku laughed quietly and told him it was a Japanese form of guitar. Just more complicated. Alfred replied like he knew it all along. They continued to talk like that for hours until Kiku fell asleep. Alfred laid him fully in his bed and left the room.

"How did it go?" Arthur asked when Alfred came down the stairs. "Pretty well. I think he wants to be friends with us dude. He told me so." Arthur smiled slightly until he remembered why they needed to have Kiku trust him in the first place. "Alfred, We have to save him. I don't think he should suffer anything Ivan has in mind for him. He is only 16 after all. He has a lot to live for." Arthur finished. Alfred stared at him.

"Right on!"

Chapter 6, Mission: The REAL Reason Why

A/N: So thats chapter 6 aru~. I hope your enjoying the ride! Here is a nice little qoute I found for you...

They say the eyes are the window into your soul, I think they may be right about that.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

_WITH IVAN_

Ivan sat in the passenger seat of the large car. Raivis drove silently in fear of disturbing Ivan. "How much longer till we get there?" Ivan asked him. "About on hour sir." He replied. "Excellent." he said with a smirk.

_WITH KIKU_

Kiku woke up with a smile on his face. He was so happy to know they felt the same way he did. He looked up and saw a plate of food for him sitting on the little white table in the middle of the room. He got up and walked over to the table and started to eat. He noticed the small note under the plate. He picked it up and smiled as he read.

'_Dear Kiku,_

_Eat up OK? Take a shower, and get dressed. You clothes are in the small closet in the corner. Arthur bought it so I hope you like it! But hurry and come down stairs OK? We have… news for you._

_Love,_

_Alfred and Arthur'_

After eating he got up to look in the small closet. Inside was a beautiful White and Black kimono with gold stitches. On the bottom of the closet was some slip on slippers that were white. The object on the side caught his attention. His Katana. He wasn't even aware that it was gone. He smiled. He took a quick shower, got dressed, tied his Katana to his belt and walked down stairs. "Kiku, We have to leave now." Arthur said urgently. "W-what?" Kiku stuttered. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other. "We have to tell you something. You might not like it. We will explain in the car. But we got to go now." Kiku didn't have time to reply as the door was busted down. "Aw… Leaving so soon?" A dark voice said. Alfred and Arthur whipped there heads around to see Ivan standing there.

Kiku's eyes went wide at the sight of this man. Those eye's… They stuck him harder then a piece of 4x4 to the head. "Y-you…" He stuttered out. "Surprised to see me again ja? It's been almost two years now." He smiled a wicked smirk. Kiku turned to the blond pair. With pain in his eyes and voice he said, "You guys lied to me, You never wanted to be my friend! You just wanted to draw me into a false sense of security! You Traitors!" He yelled at them. Just as Alfred was about to say something Ivan interrupted. "It's such a cruel reality, ja? But I'm afraid these two were just hired by me." He said while slithering his way next to Kiku. Tears dripped from Kiku's eyes. Ivan put his hand on Kiku's fragile shoulder. "The world is full of lies." He said and then pushed Kiku's pressure point, knocking him out cold. "No! Kiku!" Alfred and Arthur yelled in unison. "Well boys, I thank you for your assistances." Ivan said as he picked Kiku up bridle style. Raivis put their pay on the floor next to them. What Arthur and Alfred didn't know was that Eduard had bound there ankles with cuffs. They both tripped when trying to get to Kiku. All they saw was Ivan leave with Kiku in his hands. All they heard was a car speed away. Alfred yelled, "Shit!" Arthur beat up the ground. "We got to get him back!" Alfred yelled. "Look there!" Arthur said as he pointed to a key on the floor just out of their reach.

Chapter 7, Mission: Trust!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey sorry this is so late! My mom wiped my hole computer of its memory. So I started off on memory! Tell me what you think! Lots of Angst is gunna be in the next few chapters! R&R! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>AT THE ANS<em>

* * *

><p>Yao shot up in bed faster then he would if some yelled fire.<p>

"I remember!" He yelled at nobody. Throwing off the covers, Yao jumped out of his bed and speed down the hallway to the Captains Office. He pounded rather then knocked on her door. "Good God! Come In!" She yelled. He flew open her door. "I Remember!" he yelled again.

"What do you mean? About… Kiku-"

"Yes! I know where they are! Kiku AND his kidnappers! I know where they are but we have to hurry!"

"Understood." Kurisuchi said with a serious tone.

* * *

><p><em>BACK WITH ARTHUR AND ALFRED<em>

"Is that the key? Like, _really _the key?" Alfred said dumbfounded. "Maybe… There's only one way to find out." Arthur said reaching for it. "I-I cant quite… Reach it!" he exclaimed. "You can do it!" Alfred encouraged. "Almost… got… it!" Arthur strained. Alfred scurried to Arthur's feet. He grabbed Arthur's feet. He put his feet on the wall. And with a jump off the wall, he successively pushed Arthur close enough to grab the key. "Got it!" He said. Quickly he unlocked there shackles they stood up, and ran out to the truck. "Hurry and drive! They cant be far!" Alfred yelled. "On it!" Arthur replied as he floored it.

* * *

><p><em>WITH IVAN IN THE CAR<em>

Ivan sat in the back seat. Kiku was still unconscious. His head was on Ivan's lap. Ivan was stroking Kiku's soft black hair smiling. "Wait till we get back to my house little one. It will be almost as fun as killing off your whole village." Ivan said with a smirk. Eduard and Raivis shivered in the front seat.

* * *

><p><em>BACK WITH THE ANS<em>

"Okay everyone. This is code red. We are going to save Kiku Honda who, you all know, was kidnapped by some westerns. Our goal is to retrieve him. Alive! I don't want any casualties! Is that understood?" Kurisuchi stood in front of all of the ANS. "Hai Wareware wa rikai shite!"

Chapter 8, Mission: Remember and Retrieve!


	9. Chapter 9

WITH KIKU

* * *

><p>Kiku woke up only to the noise of a door opening. He looked up slowly with quivering eyes to see Ivan standing there with his creepy grin. "So your awake now? Pity, your face is so pretty when your calm. Now your all worked up. But I guess that makes you cuter~" He said with a creeper smirk. Kiku still was quivering in fear. He only saw this man once in his life, but he didn't make a good first impression on the boy. Ivan took a step towards Kiku, making him flinch and scoot back a little. This made the taller man smirk a grin of death. Kiku closed his eyes in fear of what was going to happen. Little tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. 'Alfred! Arthur! Please! Tasukete! Tasukete! Tasukete!'<p>

* * *

><p>WITH ALFRED AND ARTHUR<p>

* * *

><p>They speed down the dirt paved rode as fast as the law would allow. They were going at a good pace until an audible pop signaled a popped tire. "Damn!" They said at the same time. They got out to check the damage, only to have a sword held against their necks. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Someone said, a women. "None of your business! Let us go! We have to go before its to late!" Arthur yelled at the women. The women looked over at the other masked person. They shared a nod. "Tell us, are you going to save Kiku then, Aru~?" The other asked. The two blonds looked at each other. "Yes… But how did you-" Alfred was cut off by the boy. "Where is he? If he is hurt, so help me god I will personally have your heads as decoration! Where is he? Tell me now!" He yelled at them. "Wait a minute," Arthur said. He reached his hand up and pulled off the boys mask. "Aha! I knew it! You're the boy from the other day!" Arthur exclaimed. They both got out of the grasp of the two ninjas.<p>

"Yes, I'm the one you kidnapped the other day. I almost lost my memory because of you westerns! Where is Kiku! I must find him!" He pleaded. "Tell us, where you heading to the Braginski house hold?" The woman asked. "Yes. that's where they took Kiku! We have to save him!" Alfred said. "This isn't good. Ivan is the one who killed Kiku's hole family and village. If we don't save him now, He will finish off the job. I promised Suri I would protect her son. I Intend to keep that promise. But getting to Ivan's place and getting _inside _are two different things. We better have a good plan." She explained. They all thought about it for a moment. "I got it!" She explained her plan to them in full detail. When she was finished she said, "But it will only work if we work together." She said serious. "Were in. Lets do this for Kiku." They said together. "And you Yao?" She said gesturing towards him. "… Only for Kiku, I will pair up with the westerns that endangered him in the first place." He said coldly.

"The plan goes into motion tonight."

* * *

><p>WITH KIKU<p>

* * *

><p>Kiku slid across the room when Ivan kicked him in the chest. He coughed up blood and spat out the taste of blood. "I hate to hurt you so bad. I will stop if you agree to my terms." Ivan said with a most devious smirk. "I will never do that to Aneki! I would never put my home in so much danger! You may as well kill me! I will never tell you where it is!" Ivan tisked at this. "Oh, all this because you wont hand over a sword. If you just tell me where it is, I will set you free." He tempted again. "Never! Go to hell! I have to much pride to kill my hole nation over something as trivial as that! You can look for years! You will never, EVER find it! So kill me if you want, Because all I'm doing is breathing your air, You Bastered." He spat. Ivan smirked and grabbed Kiku by his hair and forced him to his feet. When he was standing, he slapped him back down. "To bad. I didn't want to resort to your face, but you leave me no. Choice." He flipped out a blade. Kiku's eyes widened in fear of the sharpened metal blade coming towards him. 'Tasukete!'<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading this! I would really love feedback! REVIEW PLEASE! Only a few more chapters Mm'k? Depending on the reviews, I might make a part two! We shall see. REVIEW

Chapter 9, Mission: The plan!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Mission: The Self Save!

* * *

><p>WITH KIKU<p>

* * *

><p>Kiku laid motionless with blank eyes. He had been tourtured for the last two hours. He had a large laceration on his left cheek, His arm hurt badly (he knew it was probably broken. No bone could withstand the force of the metal pipe.) His leg also had three cuts in it where Ivan had carved over the 'I' he left there two years ago. He felt nothing though for he went into the bliss of numbness an hour ago. He was not use to so much phisycal he cant tell him where the sword was. He just cant! Its all he had left Damnit and he was willing to die for it! he draged himself over to the white wall and dipped his two fingers in his blood and wrote out, <strong><em>'Arthur... Alfred... If I die... Please protect my brother Yao... I love him dearly.'<em>** He wiped away a tear. **_'Also my sword... Its in the place of a tea cup. You will figure it out. Your smarter then you look. Keep it safe. Its my mother after all. I love all of you...Kiku...'_** He let the tears fall as he did. the last 'U' in his name smeared down the wall as he drug his hand down with him."Alfred... A-Arthur... Yao... I L-love you..." He breathly spoke out as his vision turned black.

* * *

><p>WITH ARTHUR ALFRED YAO AND CAPTAIN<p>

* * *

><p>The four stood on the roof of the large house. Arthur was growing restless. "When are we going to do this?" He said in a whisper like voice. Yao's face grew sad. So did Captains... "I-it's time... Kiku's... Life force has depleated enough to get him... Lets go Yao." She said. "W-what? His life force?" Alfred sputtered out. "Yes... He is about to die... But I will not let that happen. Not while Im alvie." She said with a bitting tone. "It will also be easist to get to him now. Ivan is weakest when somthing he wants is thretened. And Im not talking about Kiku Either. He wants his sword. I say... we give it to him." She pulled out a sword that looked like Kiku's. "Where going to use this to get Kiku. And Ivan wont refuse seeing how he wont want to care for Kiku, And how he needs the sword to get to his mother." She explaind. THey all staired at her in shock. WHen did she get this information. Only god knows this. She jumped on the third floor balcony and busted threw the window. Surprizingly, no one came in after the noise. She motioned for them to come in. THey all stalked down the hallways quickly but swiftly. THey made it to the basement finnaly. "Kolkolkolkol... I was just wondering when you join us." Ivan spoke darkly. He held Kiku's hair and a knife to his neck. "You have what I want, Da?" He said seriously. "Hai. Its here." She held up the replica sword. "GIves us Kiku back and you can have the dumb sword." She told him. "Fine. At the same time Da?" Kiku was awake at the moment. He knew what he had to do. "Of corse." She replied. "One..." He said.<p>

* * *

><p>ALL OF THEM<p>

* * *

><p>"Two..." She counted. She was not aware of the events about to take place. "3!" They yelled together. Kiku was pushed forword as the sword was tossed. Kiku took the chance and caught the sword hilt with his good arm. And in one swift movment pulled the sword out of the shieth turn and sliced Ivan from his sholder to the bottom of his ribbs. His wound spurrted blood. he smirked. "Well played." He breathed out and colapsed dead. Kiku breathed hard. The four could not belive what they had just saw. They snapped out of it when Kiku fell to the floor. "Kiku!" They all yelled simitaniously. Yao lifted his brothers head. "He's wounded Baddly!" Alfred picked him up and started to run out side where thry had the truck parked, the others close behind.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Only One more Chapter Guys! I might make A Part 2 seeing how this story turns out. I have a GREAT idea! REVIEW PLZ! IT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY! TT-TT I thank the song Uninstall English FanDub by geekymcgeekstein! ITS SO AWSOME! And her other song for Inuyasha! Dont Forget to Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Mission: End _

_"Kiku..."_ he heard his named called out. The voice kept calling him out. "Mother...?" Kiku opened his eyes to met Blue, Green, Hazle, and Brown eyes. His brother brushed the tears from his face. Kiku didnt know he was crying. "No... It just... us..." He said. Kiku looked around the room. It was his old bedroom at the ANS. "I...I thought I died..." He said. "Almost. But not compleatly." Kurisuchi said with a smile. She brushed away one of her tears. He looked at Alfred and Arthur. He streched out his arm. Both took his hand and looked at him with worry. Kiku smiled. "Thank you. For Coming to me. All of you. I would be dead if not for you all." He said. "But Kiku... You did it..." Arthur said. "What?" Kiku asked. "You were the one that revenged your mothers death. She must be proud of you." Alfred said with a smile. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He did... Two years later... His mother could rest in peace. _'Kiku...'_ A voice in his head said._ 'Mother? Is that you?'_ he asked the voice with his mind. _'Yes Kiku. My darling... You did so well. Im so proud of you. Your father is to.'_ she said._ 'Im very proud of you Kiku. You revenged the hole village. Your bravery to do what you did... And in the state you where in... Im proud of you son.'_ He heard his fathers voice say. Kiku felt tears fall down his face._ 'We are proud to call you are son. Thank you Kiku. We love you very much.'_ his voice faded as his father passed._ 'I love you to papa...'_ Kiku sobbed._ 'You did well Kiku. I love you very much. I know you will grow to do more great things,'_ she paused. **"But I want you to live your life."** She whispered in his ear and tilted his chin up to face everyone. Kiku smiled. _'I will mother. I love you. I hope to entroduce you to them soon... I will visit your resting place and fathers soon. I promise.'_ He thought to her. _'I know you will make us proud. I love you Kiku.'_ She faded. Kiku looked up at their faces. He got up and hugged them all at once.  
>"Thank you."<p>

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN WHAAAAAAA! TT^TT Sad ending is SAD but happy no? Should I make a part two? I have sooooo many ideas for it... But I need your opinons! And dont go ah well someone else will, cuz truth is only two people do. So plz Review and tell me how you liked my Ending! This is the first story i have ever Finnished! Thank you so much for reading _Chrysanthemums Golden Petals_ _Fall_. Adieu lovely readers, until next time!**


End file.
